My Childe
by Tears2AngelicEyes
Summary: Angel contemplates his life and his childe. Slash! Angel/Spike yumminess!


Title: My Childe  
Author: Elaine  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: slash  
Pairing: Angel/Spike  
Summary: Angel contemplates his life and his childe.  
  
Walk with me my little child,  
To the forest of denial,  
Speak with me my only mind,  
Walk with me until the time,  
And make the forest turn to wine,  
You take the legend for a fall,  
You saw the product,  
  
Why can't you see that you are my child,  
Why don't you know that you are my mind,  
Tell everyone in the world, that I'm you,  
Take this promise to the end of you.  
  
~~System of a Down "Forest"  
  
  
You know that feeling? The one that you get when everything is suddenly falling apart around you and you have to cling to the first person that will talk to you?  
Well, you're not supposed to fall in love with them.  
Especially if that person is your childe.  
Why'd I have to strike up a conversation with him?  
Why'd I have to sleep with him?  
Why'd I have to keep in touch with him?  
Why'd I have to fall for him again?  
God, my life's so confusing.  
Right now, he's curled up with a book and a pair of reading glasses he had to buy because his eyes were almost as old as mine.  
Right now, I'm watching him and trying to figure out the mystery of his beauty.  
It's true, he's the most beautiful creature I've ever come across. With his sharp cheeks, piercing blue eyes, full, soft lips, and that rare smile that makes him look absolutely adorable…any sculptor would sell their soul to make a bust.  
Michelangelo would've sold his heart, soul, and lifeblood to sculpt him instead of David, I've drawn him enough times to know that his beauty could never been brought onto a canvas or paper or molded in clay.  
He's mine, that's why. He belongs to me. I love him and he's mine.  
He doesn't sense my presence, so I walk silently and stop behind him, bending and wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses to the pale skin, burying my face in those darker blonde curls.  
Buffy's gone, Giles is gone, Xander is gone, Willow is gone, Dawn is gone, Cordy's gone, Wesley's gone, Fred's gone, Gunn's gone, and Lorne is still around, he occasionally drops by.  
It's been sixty years since he got his soul back and came to LA for me after Dawn was killed in an accident involving a drunk driver and two friends driving her home from The Bronze. Not too long after that, Buffy was killed by a demon when she was visiting her sister's grave.  
Giles died peacefully in his sleep with his lover by his side the whole time, Wesley always loved him, even when he died from a brain tumor almost as bad as Joyce's.  
Willow had gone to an old Celt in Ireland and had been forced to protect a clan with him and a spell had been shot her way. She never had a chance.  
Xander had moved after Willow's death, he'd gotten married to a woman and had two daughters and a son while they lived in New York together. He'd died when he was seventy-four.  
Cordy had gotten her big break and people had mourned the movie star's death.  
Fred and Gunn had gotten married, someone from Gunn's past had managed to kill them both when they were in their forties.  
Spike was the only one to turn to through all of this, he was always there for me with a kiss and his soothing voice.  
Mine.  
"Angel?" he said, I looked up to make eye contact. "What're you thinking about?"  
"You," I admitted, burying my face in the crook of his neck.  
"Me? I'm nothing special, Angel," he said, chuckling.  
I smiled and kissed the skin under my lips, "You have no idea how wrong you are, my William."  
He purred and nuzzled the side of my face, "You're right about one thing…I'm yours."  
"Mine."  
"Yours."  
I sighed, "Mine…"  
  
  
  
And I will take, you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, this I promise you.  
  
I've you loved you forever, and lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow, forever has now begun.  
  
~~*NSYNC "This I Promise You"  
  
A/N So! There you have it! *all cheer and rejoice* R/R...flame me not! 


End file.
